Hypothesis: Hypertension is a heterogeneous disorder, and Hypertensive individuals are being charaterized based on detailed profiling of the renin angiotensin aldosterone system. This involves investigation of hormonal mechanisms involved in hypertension in response to a variety of maneuvers, including adjustment of dietary electrolytes. Physiologic parameters such as renal hemodynamics at baseline and in response to dietary and pharmacologic stimuli are evaluated. Progress report and summary of findings: Investigators have summarized results of stent placement in patients with renovascular hypertension. Patients continue to be enrolled for evaluation for endocrine forms of hypertension.